


Imagine Steve finding out S.H.I.E.L.D. agents harassing you

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Harassment, Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Steve Rogers, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67





	

“Oh yeah, and who’s going to stop us?” The agent in front of you said tauntingly.

“I am.” The four men swirled around to come face to face with your boyfriend Steve. Their once bitchy demeanor crumbled the second they saw him.

“Ugh...Mr. Rogers, C-Captain America, sir! We were just having some harmless fun. We meant nothing by it.” Tom, the jerk who started the whole thing stuttered, clearly shitting his pants from the look Steve was giving him. Steve looked at you, frowning at the black eye forming on your face. He passed them, hovering his hand over the spot, drying the tears off your good eye.

“They do this to you?” You nodded shakenly, unable to use your voice. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” Again you nodded, Steve’s murder-face came back, the one everyone knew he could snap at any given moment. He placed a tender kiss on your head, turning back towards Tom and the rest of the assholes.

“FRIDAY, please inform Tony and the infirmary, an agent’s been hit.” The next thing you knew, Tom was on the ground holding his nose, blood seeping through his fingers.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“For physically assaulting and harassing Tony’s best assistant,” you grinned as their eyes bulged out of their heads, “not to mention my _fiancé_.” Tony and Bruce walked in then with amused looks on their faces, but they quickly fell when they took in your face. Tony’s eyes hardened, Bruce’s eyes turned green slightly.

“Right. Well Rogers, let Bruce take a look at her injuries and I think the rest of us have a date with Fury, don’t you think?”

Steve wrapped a protective arm around you and followed after Bruce. A smile forming on both of your faces.


End file.
